1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network configuration techniques. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system and method for selecting repeaters in a data network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “repeater” is a communications device that amplifies or regenerates a data signal in order to extend the transmission distance between two or more nodes. Repeaters are available for both analog and digital signals and are used extensively for long distance transmission.
The determination as to where repeaters should be configured/positioned within a network is typically based on the network topology. For example, the physical distance between nodes on the network may be used to determine whether a repeater is necessary. Factored into this calculation is the extent to which data signals will degrade through the physical medium interconnecting nodes on the network. Different types of physical media (e.g., twisted pair, coaxial cable, wireless, . . . etc) have different signal-loss characteristics.
In some circumstances, however, network topology may be unknown at the time the network nodes are interconnected. For example, in circumstances where existing power lines are used to support a communications network, distances between network nodes may not be easily determined. As such, repeater positioning must be accomplished manually, through trial-and-error, by measuring signal strength at various points within the network and configuring repeaters as required.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient system and method for selecting repeaters within the network. What is also needed is a system and method for selecting repeaters within a network. What is also needed is a system and method wherein nodes on a network which perform a particular function may be configured as repeaters (i.e., in addition to performing that function).